Sin Ti Mi Vida No Tiene Sentido
by Rosa Cooper Stan
Summary: Edward esta triste por que rompio con Bella por un mal entendido, podran volver estar juntos o no, MAL SUMMARY,TODOS HUMANOS


**ACLARACION: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE STEPHANIE MEYERS**

* * *

Sin Ti Mi Vida No Tiene Sentido

Era otro día sin ti mi amor se que me hiciste mucho daño y no creo que tenga valor para verte otra vez mi dulce Bella, como te extraño abrazarte, besarte y todo por culpa de mis celos y sin poder evitar me sale una lagrima y empiezo a recordar ese día tan horrible.

Flash Back

_Estaba en mi casa tocando el piano componiéndote una nana, mientras seguía tocando, Emmett llega corriendo hacia mí y me dice._

_- Edward no sabes lo que vi no me lo vas a creer – me lo dijo con toda prisa._

_- Que fue lo que vistes si es importante para interrumpirme en el piano Emmett – dije frustrado_

_- Edward vi a Bella besándose con Jacob – dijo Emmett y yo deje de tocar el piano y lo mire bien, lo que me dijo no podría ser verdad…_

_- Eso no es cierto Emmett dime que vistes mal no puede ser que Bella me haya engañado – dije aguantando las ganas de llorar, tenia que ser una pesadilla._

_- No Edward no vi mal era ella la vi besándose con Jacob cuanto lo siento hermano…_

_Pero yo ya no escuche nada mas y subí arriba a llorar no lo puedo creer como mi Bella se beso con mi mejor amigo y yo escribiéndole una nana, me sentía muy mal llore hasta que me quede dormido._

_Pasaron como 2 semanas de que Bella me engaño y yo no quería salir de mi cuarto, mis papa y Emmett estaban muy preocupados por mi salud, ya casi no dormía, ni comía estaba muy deprimido ya no quería vivir sin ti, hasta que un día viniste y me tratabas de convencer que era mentira de lo que me dijo, Emmett, pero yo no te escuchaba y te dije que te fueras, ya que no te quería ver nunca mas, y te fuiste tu lo único que me dijiste fue que te vas arrepentirte por no escuchar y te fuiste._

Fin Flash Back

Y desde entonces ya no volví a ver, todavía me siento mal por no escucharte, tenias razón, me arrepiento por no escucharte y ahora estoy aquí tocándote una melodía, que tu nunca escucharas ya que no me quieres volver, y no te culpo, por no confiar mas en ti y me confíe en Emmett, estaba solo, mis padres se fueron de viaje junto con Emmett a visitar a mi abuela, me dijeron que fuera con ellos, pero yo no quise, todavía me siento vacio me faltas tu. Estaban tocando no se cuanto tiempo, hasta que oí que tocaran el timbre, fui a ver quien era, me quede helado en cuanto te vi, estabas llorando y toda sucia y lo primero que hice fue abrazarte, como nunca y tu me correspondiste y me vistes con tus ojos chocolates.

- Perdóname Edward, por todo lo que te dije ese día, ya no puedo vivir sin ti – me dijiste, yo te seguí abrazándote mas fuerte y te limpiaba tus lagrimas…

- No tienes que pedir perdón en este caso seria yo que te pidiera perdón a ti, por no confiar en ti, debí creerte en ti en vez de Emmett. – te dije y ahora fui yo que llore, por todo que sufriste, tu ahora me vez y limpias mis lagrimas.

- En ese caso yo te perdono, pero tu me perdonas a mi, que te parece – me dijiste con tu hermosa voz, yo solo asentí, en eso nos dimos el mas grande de los besos después de esas 2 semanas sin ti.

- Mi vida no tiene sentido si tu no estas y por esto te dijo que te amo Isabella Swan te casarías conmigo y estar conmigo hasta la muerte nos separe – le dije cuando me arrodillaba y le enseñaba un Anillo de diamantes, cuando te vi estabas llorando de alegría y te lazaste hacia mi y me besaste con mucha pasión.

- SI QUIERO SER TU ESPOSA EDWARD – me lo dijiste gritando y me besaste de nuevo, yo estaba con tanta felicidad que pensé que no cabía en mi corazón, al fin te tenia en mis brazos, no me iba a sepárame nunca mas de ti, eres mi vida, eres la razón de mi existencia y sin ti mi vida no tenia sentido.

Fin

* * *

**HOLA AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO CON OTRO ONE SHOT, AHORA DE EDWARD Y BELLA**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYAN GUSTADO NO SABEN LO QUE DIFICIL ME SALIO ESTE ONE SHOT YA LO TENIA PERO ME FALTABA EL FINAL **

**SI LES GUSTO ENVIEME REVIEWS SI LES ENCANTO **

**PARA MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS ACTUALIZARE PRONTO**

**ESPERO QUE VISITEN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS**

**SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR LEERME**

**ROSA CULLEN**


End file.
